


Proof of Life

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a routine ghost gig. The fact that Sam ended up impaled on a broken fence slat was a fluke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof of Life

It was a routine ghost gig. The fact that Sam ended up impaled on a broken fence slat was a fluke. A really fucking painful fluke.

"Cas!" Dean shouted, in a voice so near a scream that Sam was definitely going to have to tease him about it later. Assuming he lived, that is. Dean had his hand around the ugly exit wound in Sam's chest, as if holding the wood in would somehow stop the bleeding. There were pieces of skin, Christ, his skin and blood and guts on the end, and that was the point at which Sam started seriously considering a change of profession because this hunter thing was obviously. Not. Working. Out.

He vaguely recognized Cas leaning forward, wide blue eyes and a grim expression, muttering something to Dean and then saying something louder, something Sam recognized as Enochian.

And then there was Gabriel.

Gabriel didn't try to push Dean aside, he just gathered Sam in his arms. "Can't leave you alone for a minute," he chided Sam gently.

"It was an accident," Sam tried to say, but there was blood in his mouth and that didn't seem right at all. He could see tears streaming down Dean's face and his mouth was making noises but all Sam could hear was Gabriel's heartbeat where his head lay at the archangel's chest.

There was another sound, like fluttering wings, and Gabriel said sharply "Sam, you gotta trust me for this. It's going to hurt." Sam nodded; it was going to hurt because nothing hurt right now, he couldn't feel anything not even the place where he could see Gabriel's fingers gripping his skin, and not hurting was bad, it was the end, so he nodded again.

"Do it," he thought, and maybe Gabriel heard him because there was a ripping sound, and then fire through his chest, burning its way through his lungs and choking off his scream, leaving him with just pain and finally blackness.

*

Sam woke to fingers carding through his hair and a kind of dull ache in his chest. He coughed, chasing away phantom pain, and the fingers in his hair stilled for a moment before resuming.

Sam slowly became aware of his surroundings: the motel bed, his aching body stripped of all clothes but his boxers, the figure next to him. He tilted his head and saw Gabriel regarding him with a somber look on his face.

"Hey," he said, and Gabriel's lips twitched.

"Hey," Gabriel said back, and then leaned down and kissed him. It wasn't a gentle kiss, more of an onslaught of teeth and tongue and _you're alive don't do that to me again_.

Sam took in a shuddering breath when Gabriel let him up for air, and tried to ignore the stirrings of his erection. "Thanks for coming to the rescue," he said, the words feeling inadequate. "Just... thanks."

Gabriel shrugged. "Don't worry about it." He placed a hand on Sam's chest. "Sorry about the scar."

Sam looked down in surprise, and found that there was a scar of sorts. It wasn't the ugly garish line he expected, but rather a shadowy pattern in an outline he couldn't quite discern. "Fingers?" he asked, thinking of Dean's shoulder where Cas had grabbed him from Hell.

"Feathers," Gabriel said, ducking his head slightly as if abashed. "It took a lot of Grace to heal you."

Sam ran a thumb over the pattern wonderingly, and then grabbed Gabriel's hand and threaded his fingers through it. "Thank you," he said again, and kissed Gabriel, and it was _I'm alive and I love you_.

Gabriel cleared his throat. "I should let Dean know that you're awake."

Sam made a noise in his throat, something like agreement, but he was already drawing Gabriel down to the bed. "Later," he said. "Right now I want to practice being alive."

Gabriel smirked at that, and suddenly Sam felt the world had righted itself in some way. He brought Gabriel's hand to his mouth and kissed the palm, then each of the fingers, sucking them into his mouth. Gabriel groaned and snapped his free hand, and his clothes were gone, as were Sam's boxers. Sam rolled his hips and the first touch of their cocks together was electric as Sam slid his leg between Gabriel's, rutting against him. "Need to feel you," he told Gabriel, and Gabriel groaned again.

Gabriel slid the fingers Sam had wetted down, teasing Sam's cock with a brush, before moving to his ass and opening him gently. One finger, then two, and then he crooked them and Sam jolted as Gabriel sparked his prostate. With a snap Gabriel had lube, coating his cock before returning to Sam, and at three fingers Sam whimpered. "Now," he demanded, and Gabriel complied, sliding into him oh so slowly, inch by inch until he was fully sheathed, then thrusting shallowly.

Sam bit his lip and raised his legs further. "More," he said, and Gabriel gave him an exasperated look.

"I thought I was the bossy one," Gabriel retorted, but his hand was on Sam's cock and he was thrusting deeper now, a dual rhythm that had Sam's head spinning and his heart was trying to beat out of his chest -- his chest, marked with Gabriel's wings, and the thought alone was enough to tip him over the edge and he came beneath Gabriel's hand. Gabriel managed a few more thrusts before he too was coming, and then he was falling forward onto Sam, his head on Sam's overenthusiastic heart.

"Feel alive?" Gabriel asked, painting the edges of Sam's scar with his fingertips.

Sam ran his hand down Gabriel's shoulder, imagining the wings he couldn't see. "Definitely."


End file.
